


A Final Surrender

by frankenberger



Series: Slaves Of Our Biology [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Will, First Time, Glorious Filth, Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive, I'm Going to Hell, JustFuckMeUp, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenberger/pseuds/frankenberger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will awoke with a start, shaking and drenched in cold sweat, a whimper shuddering from his lips before he realised that he was lying in a bed rather than the ice-cold bosom of the Atlantic ocean. He rolled onto his side, eyes sparkling in the darkness as he tried to calm his breathing. This was definitely not the first time Will had awoken sweaty in the echo of a nightmare, but it hadn't happened in years, definitely not in the month since he and Hannibal dragged themselves half-dead from the rocky shore. </p><p>Will squirmed uncomfortably as his heart pounded in his chest. He was feverish and sick, to the extent that he felt a momentary stab of fear that maybe the nightmares weren't the only thing to return. <i>Encephalitis. Could it be?</i> As he shifted on his bed, this fear vanished only to be replaced by another, far more pressing dread.</p><p>His thighs rubbed wetly together as he moved, and it wasn't sweat. It was slick. <i>Oh, fuck.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've been enthralled and thoroughly entertained by all the glorious smut that folks are writing for Hannibal Cre-ate-ive's #JustFuckMeUp Kink Fest this week, and although it's a wee bit late I had a pressing need to contribute. It's still Saturday in a few places around the world, right? Seattle maybe? Anchorage?
> 
> Anyway, one thing I have never written before is A/B/O. So here it is. A short, sweet little slice of filthy Omegaverse smut. 
> 
> *blushes furiously* Seriously, this was really tough for me to write, it's far dirtier than anything I've done before.
> 
> I considered tagging this as dubcon because generally I consider all heat sex to be dubcon. I mean, it's not as if they're really able to consent in that kind of state.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_"It really does look black in the moonlight," Will said, in a low growl. His hand was sticky and dark with the blood of the Dragon, twitching as the adrenaline coursed through his system. The fight was over and won, but his body wouldn't yet accept the fact, so overwhelmed by the pain and the rush of the kill. He held his shaking fingers out toward Hannibal in supplication and final surrender, and the older man pulled him to his feet._

_He clung to Hannibal's arm to keep himself from falling, his knees threatening to buckle in shock. They tottered together on the edge of the abyss, and the only sound he could hear was the symphony of their harsh breathing. This moment they shared was the culmination of everything, the moment where they merged completely into the two-headed monster they were meant to be. "See? This is all I ever wanted for you, Will." Hannibal's voice was tender and reverent as he averted his eyes, almost shy. "For both of us."_

_Will followed his glance, the bloody corpse that was once Francis Dolarhyde and was now no more than a cooling hunk of meat. A foe vanquished, a broken Beta whose dreams of ascending to Alphadom had died along with him. Dead, he was a far more glorious sight than he had ever been while he was alive._

_Will turned back to Hannibal, panting and digging his fingers into the older man's bicep as the hard muscle flexed under his grip. He could feel Hannibal's breath upon his face, and all he could smell was Beta blood, cut with the strong and heady musk of a thoroughbred Alpha. It permeated every part of Hannibal. His sweat, his blood, the air that left his lungs. Overpowering, and suddenly mouthwatering. Will felt a grin stretch his face despite the twinge of pain in his mangled cheek, as he spoke the absolute truth. "It's beautiful."_

_Will had kept his distance for so long, but he could no longer resist. He wanted to get closer to the Alpha, to wallow in the scent of him. His cock twitched, and he already felt the warning wetness of slick as it seeped from the core of him, slippery between his cheeks. He made a small noise and buried himself in the hollow of Hannibal's shoulder, nosing along the soft bloody knit of his sweater, seeking the safety and comfort of his Alpha musk. He could hear Hannibal's heart as it skipped a beat, and the doctor pulled him closer, hand fisted tightly in the fabric of Will's shirt. He rested his head gently against the curls of Will's hair, barely breathing, and the two men relaxed into the embrace._

_It was almost as if it were meant to be. It was almost as if they were but two halves of a whole. Here in this aftermath, Will's logical and rational self struggled against the instinct to claim and be claimed, to let destiny take its course. It would be so easy. But still, there was a part of him that knew this was wrong._

_This was the part of him that wrapped an arm around Hannibal's neck._

_This was the part of him that threw them both from the cliff._

Will awoke with a start, shaking and drenched in cold sweat, a whimper shuddering from his lips before he realised that he was lying in a bed rather than the ice-cold bosom of the Atlantic ocean. He rolled onto his side, eyes sparkling in the darkness as he tried to calm his breathing. This was definitely not the first time Will had awoken sweaty in the echo of a nightmare, but it hadn't happened in years, definitely not in the month since he and Hannibal dragged themselves half-dead from the rocky shore. 

Will squirmed uncomfortably as his heart pounded in his chest. He was feverish and sick, to the extent that he felt a momentary stab of fear that maybe the nightmares weren't the only thing to return. _Encephalitis. Could it be?_ As he shifted on his bed, this fear vanished only to be replaced by another, far more pressing dread.

His thighs rubbed wetly together as he moved, and it wasn't sweat. It was slick. _Oh, fuck._

Will had been so very careful. It was easy to pass, these days. No more of the daily suppressant pills he had hated so much through his teenage years, so easy to forget and so unpredictable in their side effects. Since his early twenties, Will had ventured monthly to one of his trusted doctors for a highly illegal black-market injection of new generation hormones that masked his scent and kept his Omega attributes at bay. The drugs were foolproof, almost too perfect. As far as the world was concerned, he was just another mediocre Beta. At times, he had almost forgotten himself.

He had been wary of Hannibal's keen sense of smell, convinced that some underlying note in his aroma would give him away, but the Alpha had never learned his secret. Even his blood, the very essence of his being, had the Beta blandness that characterised the majority of mankind. It was for the best, as he knew he would have to leave his job if anyone ever found out. He would be imprisoned perhaps, forced to breed against his will. Omega rights had come a long way since he was a child, but never to the extent of actual 'freedom'. 

He reached down underneath the thin sheet to cup his swelling erection, moaning at the sensation of his clammy palm against the burgeoning heat. His hole twitched and fluttered, desperate to be filled, dripping slick into his damp boxers. He had only experienced one heat in his lifetime as he hit the cusp of puberty, but he knew instinctively that he was descending rapidly into a desperate state. 

During their long and painful recovery, Will had put off his monthly shot. He had no means to access the necessary medication without disclosing his secret Omega nature to Hannibal. Eventually, as the weeks passed by, he had entirely forgotten about his lack of suppressants.

He groaned as he tried to lift himself from the bed, gripped by the sudden idea to take a cold shower, as if this might somehow force his body to behave for a little bit longer. He could ride this out, surely.

"Will?" The voice came from the dark doorway of his small bedroom, low and concerned. Will shuddered at the sound of it, flopping back down onto the bed and burrowing under the sheets. "Is something wrong?"

"-'m fine," Will muttered, intoxicated by the onset of his heat. His face was burning. "Just a nightmare. Go back to bed."

"You're having nightmares again?" Hannibal took a step into the room, and Will felt a sharp stab of panic.

"Nn- Hannibal, no. Turn around." Will's voice was reedy and thin as he cowered under the sheet, the air around him becoming moist and humid.

"Please, let me-" Hannibal trailed off, and Will heard him inhale sharply through his nose.

"Turn around," Will pleaded, his entire body shaking as he tried to fend off the urge to touch himself, to throw back the covers and beg for the Alpha's help. Hannibal had smelled his fledgling heat. He knew it from the sudden silence, the electric tension that was filling the room. "Get far away, and don't come back. No matter what I say. Leave the house if you can. Hannibal, please."

Hannibal released a sigh. He stood just inside the threshold of the room, unmoving. "Will?" His voice was hushed, awestruck. "I never-"

"Get out," Will cried, feeling his resolve slip. He couldn't bear to look, in case the sight of the other man pushed him over the edge.

The room was silent for what seemed like an age, as Will waited breathlessly for the other man to leave. Finally, he heard the small scrape of Hannibal's socked feet against the carpet as he turned, and the door clicked quietly shut behind him.

As soon as Hannibal was gone, Will plunged his clammy hand beneath the straining waistband of his boxer shorts to grip his painful hardness with desperate urgency. 

At the touch, Will began to weep.

***

In the haze of his unfulfillable lust, it seemed like hours had passed. The sheets beneath him were soaked with sweat, and he had kicked the top sheet into a tangle at the foot of the bed with his shameless writhing. His cock was raw and chafed from the rough friction of his hand, and slick was flowing from him in a constant stream. The itch was maddening, the feeling of emptiness. He had never experienced this before, had never felt the urge to be fucked, to feel a knot swell inside him. Gifted with an uncommonly sizeable cock for an Omega, even considerable by Beta standards, his hole had never been a source of sexual pleasure. The hormones he took did such a good job of disguising his gender that he had even fucked a number of Beta women to mutual completion. As absurd as it seemed, he had even managed to impregnate one of them. Now, though, as he found himself unable to come, he still managed to resist the urge to test his tight entrance, to thrust his fingers inside and seek out the sweet spot inside his body. He didn't even know if that would work, without the fulfilling girth of an Alpha deep within him.

Will whimpered, rutting fruitlessly against the bed. He needed something that his own hands were unable to provide, and his demanding body refused to provide relief. Delirious, he rolled off the bed, and he fell to the carpet with a dull thump. Willing his limbs to move, he began to crawl on his belly across the room. His cock rubbed painfully on the scratchy carpet as he inched along with excruciating slowness, but he eventually reached the door. He pulled himself up on shaking legs to reach the knob, and yanked the door open with all of his remaining strength before collapsing onto the floor.

"Will!" Hannibal looked over at him from where he sat, curled against the opposite wall. Shirtless and shoeless as had been when he woke, clad only in a pair of pyjama bottoms. Will didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but the pained expression on the Alpha's face hinted that he hadn't moved since Will cast him out of the bedroom. All this time he had been listening to Will's cries, tormented by the waft of pheromones from behind the closed door. He looked lost and broken.

Kneeling on the floor, naked and wet with sweat, Will held out his shaking fingers toward the other man.

In supplication, in final surrender.

"Help me," he pleaded. And Hannibal scrambled to his feet, hastening to gather the Omega into his arms.

Hannibal carried Will to his own bedroom and deposited him on the bed with tender care. Will sighed as his body made contact with the crisp softness of the sheets and he was surrounded by the comforting musk of the Alpha. The older man loomed over him, biting his lip with concern. "If I had only known, I could have sourced suppressants for you, or-" Hannibal looked as if he were on the verge of tears. "I have failed you, Will."

"It's too late for drugs now," Will said. It was hard to form a sentence, to speak intelligibly. "Just hold me, Hannibal. I'm sorry, I know this must be-" He couldn't finish the thought. He had no idea how this must feel to the other man. "I think it might help, just to have you close."

Wordlessly, Hannibal pulled the sheet over Will's trembling form before he climbed in beside him, his pyjama pants softly rasping against Will's over-sensitive skin. His arm snaked around Will's waist to pull him close, wrapping himself around the Omega's body. He nuzzled at the back of Will's neck, breathing deeply. "You should have told me," he murmured, pressing himself full-length against Will's back. The skin on skin contact was delicious, maddening. "Even as a Beta, I have loved you for so long. If I had known..."

The heartfelt declaration of love caused Will to squirm and whimper against the solid pressure of the other man. He could feel the hard line of Hannibal's straining erection through the fabric of his pants as it nudged his cleft, fabric damp from Will's slick. He felt a rush of shame, of mortification. "Please, don't."

"Shh." Hannibal left a trail of kisses along the line of Will's shoulder, his hand gently stroking at the younger man's belly, tickling along his skin. "You don't need to hide yourself from me, Will. Not anymore."

"But I don't want..." Will was lying. He wanted it, more than anything. He wanted to feel the impossible length of Hannibal as he slid inside, he wanted to be fucked hard and claimed and bitten and- _Oh, god._

Hannibal's fingers danced along Will's hipbone, sliding around the swell of his ass to delve toward his slippery and sensitive hole. "Whether you want it or not, this is something you need. There was a time when I craved your pain, but now that I know..." Hannibal shuddered with need as his fingertips circled Will's puckered entrance. "I could not bear to see you scream and writhe for days on end without relief. Please, Will."

Will cried out as one of Hannibal's fingers breached him, and he clenched around the sudden intrusion. "Ha-hannibal, I've never..."

Another finger swiftly joined the first, plunging into his wet heat up to the second knuckle. The sensation was strange, but it felt so good. Hannibal began to thrust, stretching against Will's rim until the ring of muscle relaxed around him. He gave an appreciative groan, rumbling deep in his throat. "Never?"

Will found himself pressing closer to the other man, enraptured by the scissoring, twisting fingers that drove repeatedly into his body. "N-no."

"Turn over for me, Will." Hannibal withdrew his fingers, prompting a whimper from Will at the sudden loss. Will turned onto his belly as the Alpha nudged his thighs apart. Hannibal lifted his hips, tilting his ass upward for better access. "I have wanted this for so long."

Will panted, drooling into the pillow as he gripped the sheet beneath him. He gave a high, keening wail at the first press of Hannibal's blunt cockhead against his puffy, swollen rim. It was too big, far too big to fit inside him.

"Relax," said Hannibal, his fingers digging roughly into Will's hips as he pushed. The head of his cock, throbbing and drenched with slick, finally slipped inside. Hannibal grunted, revelling in the sensation. "You're so tight."

"I can't-" Will was overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness as his hole stretched around Hannibal's impressive girth and the man began to move in shallow thrusts, burying himself deeper in Will's body. "It's too much."

"You can," Hannibal replied, angling his thrusts to brush against Will's sensitive prostate on every stroke. Will's abused cock, hard and leaking, slapped wetly against his belly. "You were made for this. -We- were made for this."

Will made an unintelligible noise as Hannibal's thrusts became deeper, faster. He was in pain, but pleasure was building behind the agony. He was getting close, so close. He could feel the swelling knot at the base of Hannibal's dick as the man pounded into him, slamming with bruising pressure against his already-taut rim. He wanted it inside him, even though he feared that the sheer size would tear him apart. "Knot me," he said, his voice barely audible. "P-please."

Hannibal slammed inside him with a brutal thrust, flattening himself against Will's body. The knot, indescribably huge, popped inside Will's body and he screamed, his untouched cock spraying a burst of thin watery come onto his belly as he reached his climax. Hannibal cried out against Will's skin as he yanked the younger man's head backward by the hair. His teeth tore into the tender flesh at the juncture of the Omega's neck as he came, flooding Will's insides with a hot rush of semen.

Sated and gasping, Hannibal collapsed onto Will, crushing the younger man under his weight. They were locked together, and every shift of his body caused his knot to catch against the rim of Will's hole, eliciting a whimper. Gingerly, Hannibal turned him onto his side, spooning the Omega from behind.

Will felt heavy, warm, and satisfied. As the urgency of heat began to subside, he could feel the blood as it trickled from the new wound in his shoulder. "You," he began, his voice scratchy and harsh. "You bit me."

"I'm sorry," Hannibal said, stroking Will's chest tenderly. "I should not have tried to bond you without your consent. It was wrong of me."

"No. It was- This was meant to happen," replied Will, as Hannibal's fingers ghosted over the long white scar that ran across his abdomen. He turned his head toward Hannibal, capturing his mouth in a tender kiss. "I'm already yours. I have been, for a long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry. :)
> 
> Always grateful for comments, kudos and rude noises. External validation is the air I breathe. 
> 
> And, as always, here be the shameless plug. Tumblrettes can find me at [frankenberger.tumblr.com](http://frankenberger.tumblr.com/), or the Twitterinis can come keep me company at [twitter.com/Frankenberger](https://twitter.com/Frankenberger)
> 
> Shine on, you marvellous kinky things, you!


End file.
